Conventionally, as an absorbent article used by inserting into a vaginal cavity of a menstruating woman, a so-called sanitary tampon (also referred to as tampon hereinafter) provided with a cylindrical absorbent core for absorbing a body fluid and the like and a string attached at an end of the absorbent core has been widely known. Such a tampon is generally housed inside an applicator that is an insertion aid for a tampon, and the absorbent core thereof is inserted into the body using the applicator. For example, in a case of a tampon with an applicator, an applicator that houses an absorbent core is inserted to a predetermined position in a vaginal cavity and the absorbent core is pushed out from the applicator, thereby enabling more reliable insertion of the absorbent core deep into the vaginal cavity. In addition, since the tampon is required to be stored in a clean manner until use, an individual packaging body in which the tampon is individually packed in a bag body slightly larger than the tampon is available in the market.
As such an individual packaging body of a tampon, the applicant has previously proposed an individual packaging body of a tampon including a tampon with an applicator and a bag body for individually packing the tampon in which a perforated line for tearing is provided at a predetermined position of the bag body (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S62-18128, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). According to the individual packaging body of a tampon disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the bag body can be easily opened when used at the predetermined position in which the perforated line is provided, chance for a user's hand to directly contact the tampon can be reduced by accordingly adjusting the position of the multi perforated line, thereby allowing sanitary use of the tampon.